The Blacksnow Gang
The Blacksnow Gang are the villainous group that was introduced in Glacier Games then they first appeared in Wrecking The Big Show and recurring in Wrecking Heroes until "White Snow Fall" episode. They are the main arch-enemy of both Glacier and Snowflake siblings. Notable Members Current members *Sebastian Blacksnow - a snowboarding champion who got disqualified and banned from the game for throwing grenades during the event. After the incident happened, he noticed that Herman Blacksnow is the one who make him lose. Then he became a new leader of the Blacksnow Gang to get his revenge on the previous member. *Matylda Blacksnow - a former skiing champion and Glacier-Glacia and Snowflake-Sally's collegue who bullied Mildred. *Rudolph Blacksnow - a former curling champion who is now a bobsledder for the next Glacier Games. Since he noticed that Winter Cyber and Powder are become a bobsledder then he try to ruin them on the next training run. *Gretzel Blacksnow - a professional figure skater who was recruited by Herman Blacksnow as a replacement for Angelia after her death in the previous episode. *Sid Blacksnow - a male ski jumper who will compete in the next Glacier Games, but he always cheat. He is the leader of the Blacksnow Tri-Cruit members. *Seimus Blacksnow - a male cross country skier who will compete in the next Glacier Games, but he always cheat. He a member of the Blacksnow Tri-Cruit members. *Cyril Blacksnow - a male curling champion who will compete in the next Glacier Games, but he always cheat. He a member of the Blacksnow Tri-Cruit members. *Dustin von Blacksnow - a male veteran ice hockey player who get revenge on both Glacier and Snowflake teams for his brother's death. Former Members *Mildred Blacksnow - a former German skiing champion who become an evil arctic researcher after she lost all of her gold. She and her henchmen kidnapped the yeti who befriended with the Glacier and Snow siblings. She was Glacier-Glacia and Snowflake-Sally's collegue. She first appeared as the main antagonist of the episode "Yetinapped" in the second season and a protagonist in "White Snow Fall". *Herman Blacksnow - a former snowboarding champion who always cheat during the games. He got disqualified in the first time, but he returns for revenge against Glacier Cyber and Snow Cyber. He will be the main antagonist of the episode "Cloud 360" in the second season. And also he reforms in "White Snow Fall" along with Mildred. Deceased or Missing *Angelia "Ice Princess of Darkness" Blacksnow - a figure skater cybernoid who ruins one of Princess Icy's skating dress. She was responsible on the destruction of the Palace of Figure Skating. She will be the main antagonist of the episode "Skating Damsel of Distress" in the second season. *Dirk Blacksnow - a ruthless and agressive ice hockey cybernoid who lost with Slush during the previous Glacier Games. He joins with the Blacksnow gang to have a revenge on Slush and Blizzard Cyber. *Wolfgang Blacksnow - a former Biathlon champion who works as a spy for Mildred Blacksnow. *Ludwig Blacksnow - a former speed skating champion and Wolfgang's twin brother. He only appears in Glacier Games, but he mentioned only in the show. He is possible to appear in the second season of Glacier Heroes. Trivia *Wolfgang and Ludwig Blacksnow are named after the real-life musical composers. *After the arrest of Mildred and Herman Blacksnow, someone noticed that the Blacksnow Gang will return for revenge on Christmas Day. *Angelia Blacksnow is the only member who had killed by frostbite. However, she will be replaced by another Blacksnow figure skater named Gretzel Blacksnow. *Rudolph Blacksnow is the only member who did not appeared in the previous spinoffs. *The Blacksnow Gang's original leader was an unknown German WWII General. *The color appearance of their clothing are grey and black in the original version, but it changed into purple in the US and international versions to avoid any references to the WWII German uniforms. *Mildred and Herman are the only members who reformed in the episode "White Snow Fall". After the two are turned good, the rest of the members are never turned good because Mildred's and Herman's position was taken by Sebastian and Matylda Blacksnow. *Gretzel Blacksnow is the only member who is not allowed to participate in any major tournaments. However, she is still a member of the Blacksnow gang and will be back for revenge. Gallery Sebastian Blacksnow.png|Sebastian Blacksnow Matylda Blacksnow.png|Matylda Blacksnow Rudolph Blacksnow2.png|Rudolph Blacksnow Gretzel Blacksnow.png|Gretzel Blacksnow MildredBlacksnow2.png|Mildred Blacksnow HermanBlacksnow2.png|Herman Blacksnow AngeliaBlacksnow.png|Angelia "Ice Princess of Darkness" Blacksnow Dirk von Blacksnow.png|Dirk Blacksnow Category:Villains Category:JeagerEX's Fanon